peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 August 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-25 ;Comments * Peel mentions his house at Peel Acres is flooded. * Peel teases his listeners at the beginning of the programme by saying that he is playing Simple Minds and reveals after the first track that the Simple Minds was a song by punk group Dag Nasty rather than the famous Scottish band. * Peel sets up a competition for a winner to appear in the Radio 1 calendar by asking what were the name of the two bands that each had seven songs in last year's Festive Fifty. * Peel plays a couple of singles from Poland and says if he can remember, he'll play a couple more on tomorrow night's programme. Sessions *Terence Trent D'Arby #1. Recorded: 1987-08-02. Broadcast: 10 August 1987 *Renegade Soundwave #1. Recorded: 1987-06-02. Broadcast: 22 June 1987 Tracklisting *Dag Nasty: Simple Minds (LP - Wig Out At Denkos) Dischord * Primitives: Everything Shining Bright (7" - Thru The Flowers) Lazy *Renegade Soundwave: How To Be Hard (session) *Special Ed: The Soft Pact (LP - Special Ed) Rat On A Stick *Screwdriver: Sound Boy (7") Power House *Fall: Smile (v/a LP - Speed Trials) Homestead :(JP: 'I'd forgotten what comes after that. Listen to this, you'd be surprised I think') *Beastie Boys: Egg Raid On Mojo (v/a LP - Speed Trials) Homestead :(JP: 'Well those are the Beastie Boys as they were back in 1983') *Norman Cook: The Finest Ingredients (12" - D.J. Mega-Mix Vol. 1) DJ Megamix *Terence Trent D'Arby: Heartbreak Hotel / Mannish Boy (session) *Slovenly: The Way Untruths Are (LP - Riposte) SST *Renegade Soundwave: Kray Twins (session) *Ian Turpie: The Decimal Point (2xLP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC :(JP: 'These are the Smiths who just dropped I think from 13 into something like 17 in the charts, I'll check that, whilst this track is playing') *Smiths: Girlfriend In A Coma (12") Rough Trade :(JP: 'The Smiths of course, Girlfriend In A Coma, number 16 actually this week. I never fully understand the process by which a record goes into the charts at number 13 and instead of going up the next week, it goes back down to 16. Does this represent something to do with the fact that it's not getting a great deal of daytime play or what, I really don't know. A pity though I think. And during the day I received about 10-12 new singles from Poland, not all of them are new, well they were new to me and probably new to you as well. Here are a couple of them, starting from Made In Poland') *Made In Poland: Nieskazitelna Twarz (7") Tonpress *Madame: Dzień Narodzin (7") Tonpress *Trio Bulgarka: Tregnale Malika Moma (v/a LP - Balkana: The Music Of Bulgaria) Hannibal *Terence Trent D'Arby: Soul Power (session) *Bugs: Just A Bad Dream (LP - Darkside) Big Beat *Renegade Soundwave: Blue-Eyed Boy (session) *Freddie McKay: Picture On The Wall (LP - Picture On The Wall) Studio One *One Thousand Violins: Locked Out Of The Love-In (7") Dreamworld *Kay Gee The All Featuring D.J. Drew: My Record Is Hot (7") B-Boy *5150: Bloodline (7" - Li L Miss) Intoxicated Force *Kalapreet: Gidhe Vich Nachdi De (v/a LP - Deepak Kumar Khazanchi Presents Remixes Of Heera, Kalapreet, Holle Holle - Bhangra Fever (Compilation Vol. 1)) Arishma *Truffauts: Piece Of Mind (LP - ... Fanny !) Sputnik *Terence Trent D'Arby: Under My Thumb (session) *Rote Kapelle: Anna (12" - It Moves...But Does It Swing?) In Tape *Renegade Soundwave: Traitor (session) *Ace Cannon: Tuff (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records - The Early Years 1957 To 1964) Hi File ;Name *020A-B2675XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:39 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2675/2) Category:1987 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Competitions